Core A is designed to provide scientific leadership, effective communication and an administrative support structure to ensure the coordination of all SPORE activities. The essential services provided by the Core include: administrative support for all of the investigators in each project and core; scientific oversight and progress review for each project; coordination of selection processes for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs and streamlining of these investigators and their projects into full SPORE projects as they evolve; fiscal and financial management and oversight for all components of the SPORE; and organization and communication of all SPORE meetings and activities. The overall objectives of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Establish and maintain an administrative structure to provide support for and management of all SPORE activities. 2. Foster an environment to maximize collaborative and translational research among SPORE investigators between Wistar and Penn and between other SPORE and NCI initiatives. 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, governmental and NCI regulations and policies.